Lost Daughter
by jayley51
Summary: Two years after Gohan was born, Bulma and Goku give birth to a daughter. However, Goku and Fortuneteller Baba give the girl to another family and erased Bulma's memory of the events pertaining to it. Sixteen years later (a year after Kid Buu was killed), Sakuya Kazama is a an accomplished writer, singer, and martial artist. What happens when the truth is revealed.
1. Author's Note

Lost Daughter

DBZ x Sailor Moon x Tekken x Rival Schools Crossover

* * *

Two Years after Gohan's birth, Goku had a daughter with Bulma from a drunken one-night-stand. Not wanting to lose Chi-Chi and his son, he makes a deal with Fortune Teller Baba to give her to another family while wiping Bulma's mind of the affair. Not long after she turns sixteen, the spell is broken and all hell breaks loose, along with the fact they must deal with a new enemy with help from the Sailor Senshi.

A/N: While I am a huge fan of Usagi/Seiya ship, this does not happen here because Seiya is in love with Goku's daughter, Sakuya Kazama while Usagi is focused on raising Chibiusa. Spoiler alert: She and Mamoru have long since broken up and is NOT the father. Usagi finds love with someone else in this story. There is also a surprise for y'all concerning Sakuya (Sissy), but you have to read to find out.

* * *

First Chapter is on its way.


	2. Prologue: Sakuya's Birth

A/N: There will be two or three different prologues because I want it to lead up to where their lives collide. Oh, I have not gone through childbirth so bear with me here.

I do not own DBZ, Sailor Moon, Rival Schools, or Tekken in any way shape or form.

* * *

Prologue: Sakuya's birth

As Bulma was lying in pain from the labor pains, Goku was standing outside the cave with rain streaming down his body. His head facing downward and body slumped, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

 _How could I allow this to happen?_ He thought, floating back and forth with a sullen look on his face. _Who could've thought that a few drinks could lead to this?_

"Goku!"

Like lightening, Goku flew into the cave where Bulma was on the verge of giving birth and Fortuneteller Baba was assisting her.

Seeing Goku rushing into the cave like a madman, Bulma darted her eyes at him before screeching. "This is your fault, Goku! When I have this baby, you'll be paying child support for the rest of your life!"

Never having a job besides fighting and already having a wife and child sent shivers down the martial artist's spine. Bulma had already made it clear that she was keeping the baby, but this acknowledgement sent Goku nightmares for almost nine months. Chi-Chi would probably leave him and take their son with her if she found out.

Baba, unfazed by this, saw that it was time to deliver. So, turning her gaze to Goku, she commanded. "Don't just stand there, you idiot. Get over there and hold her hand!"

Goku did as he was told and gave Bulma his hand to hold. Then, Baba shouted to Bulma like a banshee. "Push, Bulma. PUSH!"

As she was pushing the baby out of her, Bulma shrieked like a maniac. Then, a few minutes later, a blue haired beauty came slid out of her crying to the heavens.

 _Wow, this baby has some strong lungs_. Goku thought, immediately forgetting the trouble he might be in.

After cutting the umbilical chord, Baba handed the baby to Bulma. "It's a girl."

As Bulma held the baby in her arms, her heart melted as she sang to her to calm her down. She even let out a smile when the baby's coral eyes opened and was amazed how the little girl took to her so easily. It was like this girl knew she was her mother and felt safe, but after kissing her forehead, Bulma's eyes suddenly felt heavy and she called for Goku to hold the baby while she got some sleep.

Ten minutes later, Baba and Goku flew ten miles away from the cave housing a sleeping Bulma and landed at a nearby forest. With nothing but the singing birds and crickets to keep them company, they looked at the sleeping girl nestled in Goku's arms and took a moment to enjoy the sounds of nature.

Swooning over the baby for a few minutes, Goku smiled at the beautiful baby girl and took the last minute to fawn over her before glancing at the elderly woman.

Fortuneteller Baba floated over towards them and holding out her arms, she silently demanded the sleeping baby. Goku silently complied with a twinge of guilt hanging over him like an anvil.

"Baba, are you sure this will work?" he asked, his eyes heavy and head hanging.

Cradling the baby in her arm floating atop her crystal ball, the elderly witch nodded. "When Bulma wakes, she and others surrounding her will have no memory of the affair or the baby. It'll be as if it never happened."

His brain still exhausted from the past few months, Goku sighed from all this. He had done well to keep the affair and pregnancy a secret for months since Bulma told him. He felt he had no choice but to do so since this could ruin his life and family, but when Baba came to him with a solution a month ago, he played along with Bulma's decision to keep the baby, only to have her taken away the minute she was born.

Seeing the cold sweat from his face, Baba floated to meet his eyes and said, "You're doing this to save your family from heartbreak. Gohan is two years old. He needs his father. Besides, I've made sure the baby will be placed with a wonderful family. Goku, you're doing the right thing for yourself and Bulma. Remember that."

Taking another deep breath, Goku said goodbye to the sleeping angel before Baba took her and disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Prologue 2: Usagi's dilemma

A/N: Now Sailor Moon comes in. Keep this in mind, Sakuya and Usagi are six years apart. Usagi is sixteen and Sissy is ten (almost). This takes place a few months after the Starlights left Earth to return to Kinmoku. I have only watched a few episodes of Sailor Stars and a part of me wished Seiya and Usagi would have ended up together. Darn. Why couldn't Tuxedo Mask be really dead and stay dead? Ugh! Anyway, like I said Seiya does not end up with Usagi in this story because I want him all to myself. Literature speaking.

* * *

Prologue 2

Usagi's Dilemma

Sitting in the bathroom, Usagi Tsukino looked over her pregnancy test results over-and-over again. It was positive and she was in despair with tears running down her face. Thoughts invaded her head as she muffled her tears to keep her parents from hearing downstairs. For the past few months, they were proud of her since her grades improved. Not that she had a choice. Within a month after the Starlights departed from Earth, Mamoru had grown distant from her. He always blew off a date because of studying, working, or just sleeping. Then, not too long after that, trouble had seriously started.

* * *

Two months earlier

Usagi was walking to class with her head in a book, trying to get one last cramming before an exam. Since Mamoru had all but ignored her and food was no longer her source of comfort, she decided to focus on school for once in her life, much to everyone's surprise. She also started working out and lost her gluttonous appetite, using her energy for karate and music. She realized that she had to work on herself just in case a new enemy approached and become a reliable leader for the Sailor Senshi.

The day started out okay, she passed her math exam with an A and even had lunch with Ami and Makoto. However, when school ended, Minako caught up with her as she was walking to karate.

"Usagi, wait up!"

Spinning around, Usagi saw her blonde friend sprinting up to her like she was running from monsters. When she caught up with her, Minako was panting as if she was on fire and waiting to be put out. Usagi grabbed her breathless friend and took her to a nearby water fountain to get her something to drink before she completely passed out.

A few minutes after Minako was feeling better, she accompanied Usagi to her karate class and her eyes quickly widened at seeing how seriously Usagi was taking it. Up until a few months ago, the odango-haired girl hated fighting. She would run away from the smallest of enemies, even as Sailor Moon, but now, she is sparring with a guy that is a foot taller than her with a broad and muscular build and she showed no signs of backing down. If Minako was in her shoes, then she would have given up at the sight of him. Not just because of his build, the sight of his beautiful black hair and alluring coral eyes would have made her want to ask him out on the spot.

However, looking at Usagi's eyes, she could tell she was solely focused on training instead of being asked out on a date. She was blocking every hit this guy was throwing at her while landing some blows of her own. It was like losing Mamoru's attention had inspired her odango friend to focus more on herself, but this thought had caused Minako to worry. This is what she wanted to talk to Usagi about. There were recent rumors flowing around that Usagi had been cheating on Mamoru for the past few months. Students at school were sneaking around saying that the reason Usagi had changed so much was because of a new guy. Some even said that they've seen them hanging around the fruit parlor many times eating and talking. At first, she and the inner senshi thought it was just gossip, but after seeing Mamoru ignore her and the sudden change in her best friend, she now thinks that the other kids were on to something.

After class was over, Usagi and her sparring partner made their way to Minako laughing and talking.

"Kale," Usagi cheered. "This is Minako Aino, one of my best friends. Minako, this is Kale Makoto. He's my frequent sparring partner in class."

Not sure what to think anymore, but not wanting to be rude, Minako shook the heartthrob's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kale."

Winding up at Crown Fruit Parlor ten minutes later, all Minako could do is watch as she saw her friend doing homework while munching on some veggie sticks.

 _Wow_ , she thought as her mouth gaped. _She used to hate vegetables and now she's eating them like they're her favorite snack._

Minako just stared at Usagi for a few more minutes as she was reading and taking notes. While she couldn't help but express pride in the fact that her friend had matured, she was also concerned about the rumors that Usagi was cheating on Mamoru. She and the others tried to ignore the gossip, but she had to ask her herself. What is going on?

Minako took a deep breath and turned to her odango-haired friend as was finishing her homework and asked her the question she would truly regret.

"Usagi, are you seeing someone else?"

As if lightning struck her, Usagi jumped from her seat, wide-eyed and blindsided by Minako's question. Why would she ask that? Minako knows that she would never cheat on Mamoru. If anything, a part of her hoped he would end things with her since he was ignoring her lately. Taking a deep breath, however, she was forced to look back on the first few weeks. She knew about the rumors being spread, but paid no attention in the hopes they'd blow over. Looking at Minako, however, she felt now she could no longer ignore the vicious lies being said about her.

"Listen, Mina." She said, trying not to yell. "I'm not cheating on Mamoru. I may be pissed at him for blowing me off for the past few months, but I would _never_ , _ever_ , do anything to hurt him."

"We know that, Usagi" said a voice behind her.

Turning around, she saw Ami Mizuno, the bluenette standing behind her taking a seat beside her with a sundae she just bought. Her eyes filled with compassion and fear, Ami took a deep breath and finally hung her head. "Actually," she sighed. "Mina and I are the only ones in our group that knows you're not cheating on Mamoru. Not that we blame you if you did."

Those words immediately shook her to the core. "W-what do you m-mean you two are the only one that believe me?"

Before any of the girls could explain, Usagi felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Jumping at the touch she turned to see Mamoru standing behind her with darting eyes and icy look on his face.

Despite the angry look, however, he kept his composure and calmly stated. "We need to talk, Usagi… _alone_!"

Those words alone sent chills down the odango-haired teenager's spine and caused her blood to boil. Who does he think he is? He's barely made time for her for the past month and now he shows up unexpectedly demanding he talk to her without even asking about her? No, she's not having it.

Taking a deep breath and looking him in the eye, Usagi crossed her hands before replying. "First of all, Mamoru! You will _not_ look at me in a disrespectful manner! I've put up with your bullshit for the past month and _now_ you barge in here _demanding_ to talk? You've _really_ lost it!"

His face turned white as a sheet when hearing this. He couldn't believe that Usagi was this assertive: talking to him like he was a bad boyfriend. Yeah, he ignored her for the past month, but did she really change that much? Anyway, when color returned to his face, he grabbed Usagi by the arm and tried to force her to leave with him; however, she used her other arm pry his hand off her, getting him to let go.

"I'm _not_ a child, Mamoru. Now, tell me. What do you want?"

Mamoru looked around to see that a few people was paying attention to them, which wasn't what he wanted. However, knowing he couldn't ask nicely for her to talk privately, he took a deep breath before pointing a finger at her. "I heard that you were cheating on me."

"Well you should know that's not true, Mamoru. Who told you that anyway? Some kids at my school?"

He shook his head at the question. "Rei told me she saw you in here a few times with a guy. I know she wouldn't lie about it. You're cheating on me with another man. Admit it!"

"That…is…not…true! He's just a friend in my Karate class and we hang around here to study and do homework! Why is Rei telling you this, anyway? Obviously, she still wants to be with you and is using this as an opportunity to break us up! Are you really that stupid?"

That's when Ami and Minako went to Usagi's side. "It's true," Ami yelled. "Usagi would never cheat on you."

Mamoru just laughed at the angry bluenette like she told a hilarious joke. "That's rich, Ami. You always take the little princess's side, even though you know she's a _slut_."

 _Punch!_

In a split second, Mamoru found himself on the ground, cupping his bruised face. He looked up to see the odango-haired girl standing over him, fist clenched and angry as hell.

"You listen to me, Mamoru," she declared while fighting the tears. "It's _over_! I never want to see you again! Now, _get out_!"

With nothing else to say and feeling humiliated, Mamoru rose from the floor and walked out the Parlor. After that, Usagi quickly grabbed her things and left the store herself, alone.

Winding up in the park a few minutes later, Usagi still was at a loss for words from what just happened. For years, she thought Mamoru was the one for her. Hell, they were supposed to be the king and queen of the future. Now, as she sat on the bench, she knows that it may never be. If he had the nerve to believe the lies that he heard, then maybe he wasn't the one for her. Looking at her reflection on the moon lit pond, she just sighed at the fact that she had just ended her relationship with Mamoru Chiba.

With the moon lighting over her, she took off the promise ring he had given her before he left to study abroad and threw it in the pond before walking away.

After sitting in the park for a few more minutes to enjoy being alone in her thoughts, Usagi started to walk home when she saw Kale walking to his apartment.

"Hey, Kale!" she shouted, causing him to turn around and smile at her before motioning for her to come over, which she did.

After entering Kale's apartment, Usagi sat in the living room while Kale got them some drinks. Not having anyone else to talk to now, Usagi took a deep breath and told him what had happened earlier between her and Mamoru. This made Kale's blood boil like a kerosene-lit bonfire. He never liked Mamoru because of the stuff Usagi told him over the course of their friendship. There were a few times he wanted to kick his ass, but after hearing what happened at the arcade, he would gladly do so if Mamoru insulted his friend again.

However, seeing Usagi with tears streaming down her face, his demeanor softened seeing his friend in such a sad state. With that, he brushed the tears from her eyes with his thumb and pulled her into his arms.

"You smell nice," she sighed, breathing in his cologne.

His cheeks immediately turned pink at her comment. "Um…thanks, Usagi." Then, he started stroking her hair while lifting her head to meet her eyes.

"Usagi," he said, never breaking eye-contact. "You don't deserve someone who throws you under a bus like that. You deserve a person who knows how great you are and loves you for you."

As Kale said that, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled genuinely. Then without warning, Kale cupped her chin and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Usagi immediately felt chills throughout her body as this was happening. As they continued kissing, Kale took her hand and led her to his bedroom.

* * *

Back to Present

Stuffing the test in her pocket, Usagi immediately rushed to her room and locked the door behind her before collapsing against it with tears streaming down her face.

 _No_ , she thought, staggering to her feet. _I can't break down right now. I need to call Kale. He has to know._

Taking a deep breath, she pulls out her cellphone and speed dials his number with her heart racing faster with each dial tone. After five tones, however, he finally picked up. "Hi, Usagi."

"Hey, Kale," she said, shivering with fear. "I need to tell you something. Can we meet tonight?"

* * *

Sorry about this, but I felt this part was taking too long so this is the stopping point and I'll continue this in the next chapter. Stay tuned. It's coming soon.


End file.
